


Wolf

by KoffieKat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Albino Original Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoffieKat/pseuds/KoffieKat
Summary: My very first actual story. When i was very young, i made a werewolf lesbian story, and today i found it laying in my drafts. I immediatly rewrote the prolouge, this time in english. ( the original was dutch ). If any of you understands dutch, and wants to read the original, leave a comment.





	Wolf

It was dark. I was huddled up with my sister, like the nights before. The loud flashes of lights and rumbles outside made me sit even closer to her. Our parents ignored my soft cries, they thought i was just pretending so they'd let us out.

My sister opened up the window, and helped me out. My parents didn't notice. Our bags had been thrown into my sisters car the day before, and our rooms were empty. Her phone and keys to both her car and her house were in her bag. She had bought an old barn, and was planning to move there the next day. At the time she was just starting her dog training business, so she had a side job at the restaurant that her best friend owned. I turned around and saw the lightning strike the house. My sister and i jumped in the car, trying to tune out our parents´ screams.

Once we arrived at the farm, my sister called the police. She tried her best fake crying. ´´ O-oh officer, our house has been hit by-by _hic_  lighting, and our parents were asleep in front of the tv. Me and my sister were playing in the yard, and the door was locked. _sniff_ , i have taken custody of my younger sister. ´´

The police in my small town didn’t question it, this had happened before. My sister was a legal adult, so it was fine in their eyes. My sister also homeschooled me from now on. All of this happened 8 years in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> This a story that i wrote when i was very young, and decided to revisit. Please point out any plot and spelling mistakes


End file.
